


'This isn't what it looks like!'

by MidnightMew



Series: Kitty Drabbles [3]
Category: Dark Artifices Series- Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a pointless little kitty drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	'This isn't what it looks like!'

Ty walked along the halls of the institute, head buried in his latest Sherlock Holmes novel, paying far more attention to the characters to the world around him. To be honest, he probably should've expected that sooner or later this would result in him crashing into someone and surprised that it was later rather than sooner.  
Also paying little attention, Kit was walking down the corridor, thinking things through in his mind, trying to decipher all that had happened so far since he had arrived there. So it should've come as no surprise when the two of them, quite literally, bumped into each other, whilst walking down said corridor.  
'Damn it Kit.' Ty grunted, trapped underneath the larger boy.  
'I'm sorry, I should've been looking where I was going.' He was wriggling now, trying to disentangle himself from the other.  
'It's okay,' Kit said, noticing that one of the buttons on Ty's shirt had somehow became attached to Kit's belt. He fiddled with it, not achieving much, as he was slightly warm and flustered in the close proximity of the shadowhunter.  
'Here,' seeing that Kit was struggling, Ty tried to help, 'If you twist this bit like that...'  
Not seeing quite what Ty was suggesting, Kit tugged at his belt and somehow managed to pull it off, along with opening a few buttons on Ty's shirt. So it didn't come as too much of a surprise when they heard Livvy.  
'I knew you'd tell him eventually!' Her melodic voice floated along the corridor, Ty blushing furiously at her words.  
'Though you really should get a room,' she added.  
'It's not-' Ty stuttered, 'This isn't what it looks like!'  
'Of course it isn't! And the sky isn't blue,' she muttered under her breath.  
'Livvy, wait!'  
'Well I guess we'd better explain now,' Kit chimed in, 'And what did she say you'd told me?'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, constructive criticism is much appreciated :)


End file.
